Pinecest: Coos Bay
by Pinkie The Mouse
Summary: Pinecest: Dipper and Mabel go to the beach at Coos Bay and spend the day (and night) together. WARNING: OK, so I got a little carried away in Chapter 5, very lemon/limey, but not quite full on smut. Hope you like it! Chapter 8 now up. I think I am done with this one now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Coos Bay! Mabel was excited, she loved Gravity Falls natural beauty but the Pacific! Wow, she bubbled over with questions and imaginary visions of ocean and beach.

Stan rarely shutdown the shack, and the start of crab season was one of those days. "Free seafood!" he said with a smile and wide eyes. They were leaving early tomorrow morning and would spend the night so Stan could catch crabs at night too when they were easier to lure with bait.

"So how many crabs do you think you'll catch this year Grunkle Stan? Last year we ran out of crab dinners after a week!" She inventoried the fridge for future crab space, and made room by throwing out a bottle of old hot sauce and an ancient mustard jar.

"That was because you tried to hide three of them in the bathtub last year. The limit is the same every year kid, twelve. The smaller ones, the red ones, we're allowed up to twenty-four. That is, if you don't try to hide 'em again." And Stan pulled his fishing hat out of the closet. He picked off some unidentifiable insect part from the mummified bait coating the decorative lures.

Mabel became momentarily quiet in her reverie of her short-lived crab family last year.

"You shouldn't have pinched me Carl! I had to bite the claw that pinched me. Ha!" and she licked her lips.  
>"mmmmm draaaaawn butter…"<p>

"Yeah, I'm with ya on that one kid. You packed up? Got a jacket?"

"Yeah, but Dipper hasn't."

"I just travel lighter Mabel."

She whirled around in surprise. "Yeah well, in case we find Moby Crab, I'm bringing the GRAPPLING HOOK!" And she ran over to her backpack and pulled it out.

"Not in the house Mabel!" Grunkle Stan waved his hands.

Dipper laughed. "It's only a day and night. Besides, you bring enough for both of us."

Mabel turned around to the backpack. "Well, not quite. Grunkle Stan brings the rest."

"Yeah, got it covered." And he shook the moths out of a sleeping bag. "The tent is patched up in case it rains again. Don't want wet pajamas again."

…

"_Yawn_. Four-thirty in the morning is unnatural." Mabel dragged her backpack to the car. She tossed it in the trunk and then staggered to the back seat and lay down. Stan closed the trunk.

"Put your seat belt on Mabel. I don't' need a ticket."

"Uh-huh." And she clicked it on and lay down as horizontal as the seat belt would allow. _Very uncomfortable for a growing girl_. Fortunately, Dipper got in next.

"Scoot over Mabes." Dipper yawned too. Mabel got up a little but as soon as Dipper got buckled in she lay against his shoulder.

"Wake me when we're there."

Stan got in and as the engine roared to life he buckled up too. He turned on a country western station and smiled as he heard Alan Jackson.

"Perfect road trip music!"

…

The drive became a monotonous rumble, a background that helped the twins to sleep. But the day was also breaking and becoming brighter. Dipper slowly came to that lucid state where he was semiconscious and knew he was on the way to Coos Bay, but also in a twilight state of non-thoughts and only low level sensations.

He could feel the constant vibration of the road and car. The sound of air rushing past as background for the country music. And he slowly became aware of something else.

_Someone _else.

Mabel had leaned all the way over to rest her head on his lap. Her head was warm, as was her right arm as it was wrapped around his lap like she was hugging a pillow. And he noticed that his right arm was around her waist.

His head somewhat leaning against the hard window but somewhat to the back against the headrest, Mabel's soft and warm form against him was comforting, and pleasurable. In this relaxed state his mind didn't over think things for once, he merely accepted how nice it was to have her next to him.

He could especially feel the warmth of her breath against the inside of his thighs, this time of year when crabbing season started it was in the low 50's, and very cool outside.

Daybreak began to reach the car window, diffused by pine trees on either side of the long road. One reason they left so early was because it was a three hour drive to get there. Stan timed it to get there when his favorite breakfast place opened up at eight AM.

In the growing daylight Dipper opened his eyes and looked around, Nothing but forest. Then he looked down.

Mabel was mostly a head full of shining brown hair that covered her face, a narrow aquamarine headband with little crabs patterned randomly bringing a smile to his face. He hadn't noticed it in the dark when they left. He moved his right hand over to draw back her hair so he could see her face.

At his touch she moaned softly and turned her head the other way, facing his belly, her hair falling back by itself. This side of her face was flushed with warmth and the pressure of leaning against his legs. Her lips too seemed redder than normal, and she smacked her lips together in some infantile nursing reflex.

Dipper could not stop staring at his sister_. She is so beautiful. When did she become so beautiful? _

Then realizing the implications of his thoughts, he suddenly felt guilty, and further, that he was being watched. He looked up and saw Grunkle Stan looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Good Morning Dip. We're almost there."

"Good Morning. Well then…good. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too kid. Can't wait, been lookin' forward to this all year." And then Stan went back to watching the road.

Dipper looked down: did he just see Mabel shut her eyes quickly? Her eyes looked a little scrunched together, they were more relaxed looking before. Was she looking at him while he was talking to Stan?

Suddenly he felt a little uncomfortable about her laying her head on his lap. Before he noticed her eyes, he was about to put his arm around her waist again, but now…he put his arm up on the back dash, but that was too high and uncomfortable. He had to put it back down across Mabel. He tried to do it as lightly as possible but eventually the weight of his arm and the tension made resting his arm on her unavoidable. As his arm gently landed across her waist, he could feel not only the softness of the sweater, but knew, _he knew_ when he made contact with her tender, yielding self. That soft curving female layer of body fat that made her so…so huggable (on the times when they hugged. Which suddenly he could recall the past two or three times).

"It's OK Dipper, your arm isn't heavy."

Dipper lifted his arm up and looked down at her with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Oh! Oh um…good morning. You uh…you gonna get up now? Or something?"

She smiled that mischievous grin of hers and lowered her eyelashes a little. "What do you mean, or something?"

Now Dipper's ears began turning red. He could feel that all of a sudden it wasn't so cold any more in the backseat. Now he knew the silence was awkward, especially since Grunkle Stan might be listening. Well maybe not, he was humming and kind of mumbling the lyrics to the radio.

Dipper looked back down.

"Well, I mean if you're still sleepy you can, you know, keep laying there, you know…"

Mabel was merciful. "Okee dokee" and she closed her eyes and snuggled more into his lap.

But she was still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spinreel Campground was a new place for Stan to go crabbing. "Spread out with plenty of elbow room, the park rangers can't watch everybody! Sunset Bay is easy crabbing but too many people."

Unlike Sunset Bay, where the forest grew all the way out to the cliffs until dropping off into crashing waves below, a natural drama that drew thousands of tourists, Spinreel was a graduation of geography, a slow back and forth of forest and chaparral and dunes, dictated by the meandering creek that eventually fed into the Pacific. Even the transition to the sea was gentle, it took a moderate hike from the campground to reach the beach, which was very wide and shallow dampening any waves long before they reached the plants and the campground. Exotic sand dunes, then another band of greenery then sand dunes then water was fun to explore and just admire. The trio arrived at the campground diner and went in for breakfast.

Ever since this morning when Dipper watched Mabel in the morning light, he found it difficult to stop recalling the vision. Every time he saw his sister, even now in the diner, he saw her differently than before.

_She was always kinda cute, but…I think she has grown up really pretty now. I can't deny it._

"Sir? _Sir_?" Dipper perked up. The waitress was looking at him. So were Stan and Mabel.

"Oh uh, pancakes. And bacon. And toast. Thanks."

Mabel smiled. As Stan watched the waitress leave he asked "Still sleepy kid?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda."

Mabel yawned and stretched. "Yeah, me too."

But Dipper was anything but sleepy, as he watched Mabel stretch: she was seated alone across from him and Stan, with Grunkle to his right, his eyes somewhat hidden, he took the liberty of admiring her form.

As Mabel leaned back, left arm straight out and right arm bent with a fist behind her head, her chest expanded and the sweater no longer hid her curves. She had turned her face toward the bent arm in a faux attempt to hide her yawn, but she really didn't care. It was more from habit than being embarrassed of yawning in front of her brother. Then her arms switched straightening and bending and she curved sideways while still leaning back, and her sweater lifted up, revealing the smooth and milky white skin of her waist. He saw the barest top edge of pink from her underwear peeking above her jeans.

"Here's coffee!" Dipper jumped, and Stan turned to face the boy.

"What, she wake you up again? Stop falling asleep kid. You know, coffee tastes pretty good, you should give it a shot. Try it black."

Dipper shook his head and then noticed Mabel looking at him again, smiling. She blinked her eyes and then rubbed her face with her sweater sleeve. "_Yaaaawwwnnnnnnhate_ coffee. Blaargh."

Dipper could not resist the contagious yawn started by his sister. He stretched too and his extended legs interlinked with Mabel's.

"Oops. Sorry."

"S'okay Dipperson. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Suddenly his head swelled with the idea that she thought him a man. The feeling that he impressed her was better than coffee.

_Why do I care she thinks me a man? What does it matter what she thinks? Sheesh._

Breakfast now arrived, delivered by what now seemed a waitress turned multi-armed, holding four plates simultaneously, placing hot dishes in front of them and a plate stacked with toast.

As Dipper grabbed his fork and prepared to inhale breakfast, he noticed Mabel pouring syrup. Not the syrup, but the way she poured it:

As she watched and directed the sticky thread in careful circles around the top of the stack, her tongue was out, a curled up triangle of pink, curling and licking her lips. Dipper was fascinated.

The warm scent of bacon brought him back to the issue at hand, and he began eating, but he looked up now and then at her. There she was with syrup on her lower lip, running down her chin. There was the little tongue again, licking it up. The lips smacking and an occasional dimple on her cheek as she chewed with obvious joy as she smiled.

And then next time he looked up, there she was, looking at him. He looked back down quickly.

"What, do I have a crumb on my face or somethin' Dip?"

"Uh, no, well you did but you got it, it's gone." And he stuffed an entire strip of bacon in his mouth and pretended to be thoroughly occupied with it.

…

Stan paid for the camping spot and then opened the trunk.

"You kids go scout out the beach. Find out how many rangers there are and…where they hang out. They won't suspect…er , mind a couple kids asking questions. I'll put up the tent."

"Yay!" It was a combined thrill. The twins ran down the trail that had been marked "To the beach".

The trail eventually fanned out into nothing as people obviously went in different directions over the years, one could go in almost any direction west and hit the gentle sloping sand, and eventually the water. There were people here and there but it was sparse, and no rangers at all. There were couples, holding hands.

"Come on Dip!" And Mabel grabbed his hand too.

_Her hand is always warm._

They entered a hedgerow that lined the shallow creek. The twins had both worn old sneakers so as to wade the surf or climb rocks. Going through the hedgerow, they were surround by foliage, with no sight of water, but they could suddenly hear the distant white noise of surf. Not crashing waves as was the case at Sunset Bay, but a gentle continuing splashing, punctuated randomly by seagull calls.

Mabel stopped, still holding Dipper's hand. He turned toward her. "What…?"

But she had closed her eyes and was listening. And smiling. "Listen Dip. Isn't it beautiful?" and her eyes remained closed.

Framed by the greenery, Dipper gazed at her angelic face. Rosy cheeks, glistening lips (_sweet_ s_yrup?_) the sea breeze wafting her wavy hair about, brown tresses glinting and almost sparkling. Her chest rising and falling as she inhaled the salty sea air. He loved that ocean air too. But he kept returning to look at her lips.

"Yes…so…_beautiful_…". He felt her squeeze his hand when he said it.

She opened her eyes. "Let's go!" and turning she dragged him again, running through the hedgerow. They burst out onto a vast sand dune that sloped down to the next dune rise.

She let go of his hand and throwing herself into a dive, rolled down the dune laughing and spitting out sand. Dipper shrugged and joined her, but only rolled one time and got up as the first grains of sand went in his eyes and mouth. "_Peww! Yuck!_ Mabel!"

She rolled all the way down without stopping and then sat up, laughing as she brushed the sand out of her hair.

"I _needed_ that!"

He ran down and extending a hand helped her get up. They hiked up the next rise, and there at the top they could see the ocean.

The water was brilliant. Sparkling explosions of light each too bright to look at, revealed an ocean in movement, despite the calm surf that belied the powerful element. The twins just stared for a minute, taking it all in. Mabel grabbed his hand again and squeezed.

"Oh Dipper, it is so beautiful!"

He turned to look at her again. Her profile as she gazed out over the water was now framed by blue sea, distant sand and a tree here and there, with cliffs in the distance. Her hair glorious in the wind, and a sparkle on her face here and there from a grain of sand or two she didn't yet wipe off.

She turned to face him. To his surprise, she placed a hand in the short locks of his equally shaded brown hair, grabbing a lock and gently pulling it to the tip.

"The beach agrees with you Dip. We should totally move here. This place is me."

"Yeah, I uh…I agree. It is you. A thousand percent."

And she smiled at this, and again to his surprise, leaned her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Yeah" she whispered. "We could be so happy here."

Dipper wondered. _She says we, but…we won't be together forever…eventually she'll marry some guy…and I will find a hot chick to marry, and …_

But now, the idea of sharing her with someone made him suddenly uneasy. And then the idea of her moving away with some guy…and he not seeing her anymore…it now dawned on him that this may be one of the last special moments together. _As twins of course._

He reached up around her waist and held her tight. This provoked a sigh from her and she snuggled even more into his shoulder. _Could she…she be thinking the same thing…? _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The beach, grey with wet sand, was very wide and flat with very shallow surf (if it could be called that) slowly and calmly ebbing and flowing, slowly enough that seagulls and children didn't even run to escape the waters rhythmic approaches. Footprints from some unseen couple could still be seen, as yet unwashed as brother and sister slowly walked aimlessly, leaving their own steps behind.

Dipper would let go of her hand now and then to pick up a piece of driftwood, only to come back and seek out her hand again. She would do the same periodically, to pick up a small periwinkle shell or other bit of flotsam. And she too would come back to holding hands.

The seagulls sang their ancient song, and a distant yell or laughter could be heard from the other, sparse visitors. The wind felt good on his face, as did the sun. And today…today was somehow _magical_.

The twins had always been close, and even puberty had been but a mild interference. Yet Dipper felt as though this was a first date, as if he were getting to know her for the first time.

He was proud to be seen with her by other people on the beach, seen holding the hand of a beautiful young woman. Knowing that others had no idea (nor probably cared) that she was his sister gave him courage. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist, and almost in unison she did the same, stuffing her hand in his back pocket. So he did the same, sliding his hand into her jeans pocket and as he felt her soft derrière against his palm he could feel himself become aroused.

"Mabel?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm gonna… miss doing stuff like this with you."

She stopped and looked at him, puzzled.

"Whadda ya mean miss it? Where are you going?"

Dipper realized that all of the over thinking was by him alone. Again.

"I didn't mean that I'm going anywhere, I mean like, when we get older and you get married and I get…"

He stopped because she now had a worried look on her face.

"Dipper…" she wrapped both arms around him and hugged him tightly, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Dipper, don't say things like that when we're in a beautiful place on such a wonderful day. Stay in the _now_ with me, OK? Let's enjoy _now_."

He wrapped his arms around her and leaning in close to her, whispered back.

"Sorry Mabes, I really do love… the now. This is a special day. I'll never forget it. Or you."

And he kissed the top of her head.

"That's better. Waaaaay better!" And she leaned up and kissed his cheek, Standing back down she smiled up at him. He smiled back and they resumed walking, hands back on their respective rears.

"I guess when you said that we could be happy together here, I was thinking…" then he glanced at her to look for a signal he was over thinking again.

She glanced back at him, still smiling and walking. "Yeah…thinking what?"

He looked down at the sand. "Well, that would we _really_ be here? Together I mean? You know? 'Cause, you are so pretty that some guy for sure is going to like, you know, want you…want you for himself and …well…and you will like him back, and uh…". He kept walking slowly with pretense of keeping the conversation casual, but Mabel could tell after all these years, even after his voice changed and was a lower timbre, that he was worried. No, _afraid_.

"Dip…I'm gonna tell you somethin' but…but don't' freak out ok, don't…think I'm weird or anything. Promise?" And she grabbed his little finger with her little finger. "Twin promise? 'K?"

"Sure. Yeah." And he gave her pinkie a tug.

Still walking, but now looking up at the windblown clouds as if searching for the right words she spoke in a different tone than he had ever heard from her.

"Dipper…I already had guys ask me out and tell me they want me…and…"  
>He glanced sideways but didn't turn his head, he didn't want her to feel like she was on the spot.<p>

"…and what?"

"I told them I wasn't interested. 'Cause…I already had a boyfriend."

"Oh. Well, I can help back you up with that at school, just tell me the name you want to use and I'll like, confirm it."

"Dipper." She looked at him with her head at an angle, her eyes searching his face for something. He looked directly at her now. She stopped walking so he did too.

"What?"

"No. Dipper."  
>"What? No <em>What?<em>" and he looked around. "What?"

Now she looked around. Then she put a hand on the side of his face. "That's the name I want to use."

"What name? Did I miss something? Sorry, the seagulls and stuff…" Then with the realization of a slow but massive tank rolling over him he understood the conversation of the past few seconds in a different context. Mabel could tell from his widening eyes that he finally got it.

"Yes. _Dipper._" And she leaned up again but now, she kissed his lips. A slow gentle kiss, but Dipper was still stunned and before he could respond to the kiss, Mabel thought it was time enough and pulled back, searching his eyes and looking for disgust, anger or anything but what she wanted. She withdrew her hand from his face.

In his usual "think first feel second" processing, Dipper imagined a million things at once, but finally his heart made its way to the top and made him realize he just missed a chance to return a luscious kiss from a gorgeous girl. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned down and kissed her back, a clumsy and rapid succession of kisses, one, two, three and then on the third Mabel grabbed his head and kept them together. She opened her mouth and Dipper didn't need any thinking to understand this invitation. As he moved the tip of his tongue forward Mabel's was already there.

The twins now melded into each other, if there was any way to bring each other into further complete contact with each other they made it happen with arms and lips locked. Her breasts against his chest, her soft lips, her muffled little whimper, he could even feel her eyelashes against his face, it was all being burned into his permanent memory against a background of surf, salty sea spray, and ocean breeze.

Dipper could feel his brain being overpowered by millions of years of instinct and 17 years of feminine wiles. There was no inner debate about her being his sister or it being wrong or even the concept of incest, he was helpless and euphoric at the same time. This was _right._ He never wanted the kiss to end.

When they had to breathe he wasted no time letting her know what he had thought, no_, felt_ all day.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dipper. More than you will ever know." And she leaned up again for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The evening wind was blowing colder as the golden sun began to drift down into layers of orange and red over the sea. But Dipper and Mabel felt warmth not chill as they slowly walked back to the campground, arms around each others waist. As they topped the rise of the last dune their camp came into view, and they could see Grunkle Stan sitting in his folding chair in front of a campfire, and could even hear the pops and crackles as the fire set sparks up into the darkening sky. The tent, a two man affair little larger than a pup tent, was set up and Stan had shoveled sand up each side to help the stakes keep it in place and make it secure. He looked up and waved at the twins.

They released their hold on each other but remained close side by side as they approached the camp.

"Grunkle Stan, what happened to the big tent?" Dipper began inspecting it.

"Aw, its cute!" Mabel smiled as she peeked inside. Sleeping bags were laid out and a combo flashlight/lantern was in between.

"Damn tent ripped down the middle on me while I was pounding in the stakes. This was the cheapest one the store had. Hundred-sixty-freakin-dollars! I'll sleep in the car, you kids can have the tent. I don't like Dipper's snore anyway. "

_Not as bad as you old man._ Dipper smirked. But he was excited about being alone with Mabel in the tent. His mind immediately went into high gear imagining all sorts of scenarios.

"Thanks for buying us a new one Grunkle. And for setting it up. This looks great!"

Mabel turned around. "How was the crabbing?"

"Got a few. Got the license and bait, all set for tonight. I was just waiting for you two to get back before starting again." He got up and went to the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out a large canvas bag, and a wire mesh trap. He also pulled out an ice chest. He sat the chest down by the fire and then began heading out.

"The grub's in the ice chest. See you kids around midnight. Well actually, in the morning, I won't wake you guys up just to say hello. So goodnight."

Mabel waved. "Good luck!" Dipper got a flat wire mesh grill from the trunk and then went over to the ice chest and got the hamburger patties. He set the grill on the well positioned rocks Grunkle Stan had placed when he built the fire pit. Mabel got the buns and chips from the front seat. When she came back to the fire, Dipper had opened up another folding chair.

By the time Stan had hiked out of eye shot, the sun had set, and now the west was a faded red, made to seem warm by the camp fire. But really it was very cool.

The twins cooked the hamburgers on the grill, the delicious smelling smoke whetting their appetites as the drippings fell into leaping flames of the fire.

They ate as they talked.

"It's like we're on our own, just us." Dipper smiled at his sister.

"Yeah, like we're…" and Mabel smiled as she said it "…married." And she giggled.

"Yeah. Married." Dipper looked back at the tent, and then looked back at Mabel, smiling as he chewed.

"Married." And Mabel looked back at the tent too, and smiled as well.

…

Now the sparks from the fire were the only lights in the night sky. Clouds kept any stars from showing tonight. After eating, they moved the chairs closer to the fire and roasted marshmallows. Mabel liked setting hers on fire with a blue flame, while Dipper just liked a gently toasted brown on his.

"Oooh pretty!"

Dipper looked around and then leaned towards her. "You're pretty." When he had her fooled and she leaned to him too preparing for a kiss, he continued. "Pretty _crazy_!"

She elbowed him away and then made a feint at sword play with a marshmallow wire hanger.

"En garde!"

Wires whipped around and Mabel's marshmallow went flying into Dipper hair.

"Mabel! Aw geez!"

She looked to the sky and laughed "Serves you right!" She put her wire down and got up to help pluck the sticky remains from his hair, and when she was in front of him as he sat, and leaned over him to look into his hair, he reached around and spanked her.

"Ow! You!" and she smacked the top of his head, and then turned around to grab the bag of marshmallows. Dipper could tell she was getting ammo, so as she grabbed the bag but before she could turn around he spanked her again. "Haha! Gotcha!"

Now she was mad, and she pushed him back, the folding chair collapsing and dumping both of them on the sand. But she didn't stop, she grabbed handfuls of marshmallows and began stuffing them into his mouth, his nose, his ears, and orifice she could find. Then she grabbed another handful as he was struggling to get out of the collapsed chair and stuffed them down the front of his pants.

He whooped so loud she was afraid Stan could hear them a mile away and might come running. She looked over her shoulder to check just in case, no Stan.

"Dipper you idiot, shut up!" Then she stopped. He had grabbed her forearm which was all that was left that hadn't yet gone down his pants.

They looked at each other. She was breathing hard and fast, her chest visibly rising and falling, and now caught with her hand down his pants she began blushing.

Dipper was breathing fast too, and spellbound as he watched her, and aroused by her hand on his lower abdomen.

He looked at her eyes and then lowered his gaze to her lips, and she too, watching his face in silent body language and signaled the same intention. She lowered her mouth onto his and closed her eyes.

The kiss in this odd position was electric: here a pretty girl was on top of him with her hand down his pants, and so he reached around and grabbed her butt, pulling her down on top of him. This was awkward for her arm and so she pulled it out, and holding herself up with one arm, took the free arm and placed a hand on the side of his jaw. She could feel the stubble of his beard, the flexing of his muscles beneath her, the strength of his hold on her as he kept her in place.

"Hey, get a room!"

They looked towards the shout, another couple that then laughed, a redheaded boy and his blonde companion, the blonde girl winking and giving a thumbs up.

The twins smiled and then looked at each other. Dipper spoke first.

"We just so happen to have one handy."

"Don't call me handy. You're the one who's handy!" and she reached around and took his hand off her rear. But then she got up to her hands and knees and crawled to the tent. She turned around and smiled at Dipper. "Well? What are you waiting for?" and crawled inside.

Dipper extracted himself from the chair and kicking sand about, he crawled awkwardly to the tent too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Dipper lifted the tent flap to crawl inside, he could dimly see that Mabel had moved the battery powered lantern from between the sleeping bags and was rearranging the side by side layout left by Grunkle Stan. She already had her jacket off.

She smiled at him as he entered and then lifting one edge of a completely un-zippered bag she handed it to him. Then watching her pull the other edge to the far edge of the tent floor he got the idea, and stretched his side of the bag to the other end of the floor, lining side up. Now Mabel un-zippered the other bag and flipping it over with Dipper's help, turned both bags into giant squares with the inner linings facing each other. Then she crawled over to the tent flaps and zippered them shut, and turning her head around quickly, caught Dipper staring at her butt. She gave him another smile.

Dipper's overall sensation was of the brand new tent smell, but as Mabel crawled around inside brushing past him he also smelled her. The tent smell contrasted with her delicate and softly female scent. He took off his jacket and threw it at the far end to use as a pillow. Mabel had swiveled around again, her butt swinging past his direct view and then reached for the lantern. Just before she shut it off, Dipper got a brief glance of the light shining through her figure's profile: her obviously bra-less bosom was in silhouette inside the thinly woven light colored sweater. Then it was dark.

Dipper slipped off his sneakers and then heard Mabel giggling. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark and the firelight outside could only come through the tent zipper in tiny speckles. Not enough to light up the inside, but only to provide a point of reference. Every now and then a pop or crackle from the fire would momentarily flicker through the zipper.

He had his shoes and shirt off now, but didn't know exactly what he should do next. He was a virgin and so began trying to deduce if he should stop at his present state of semi-dress and reach over and kiss her, or take off his pants, or…

He could hear Mabel unzipping her jeans. _That answers that question_. Laying back on his shoulders and lifting up his abdomen and butt, he unzipped his pants and wormed out of them, eventually pulling them off. Mabel giggled again.

Dipper could not resist her any longer, the sounds of her disrobing and her scent, her giggles, he just _had_ to have her. He reached over and his hand found a bare shoulder and used it to guide him to where her face should be. He puckered his lips.

His lips found hair. She giggled again as he then began a slow search for the front of her face. There was an ear. An eye brow. Her nose and then… _Ah, there you are._ She placed her hands gently on the sides of his face as she returned his kiss.

Now that they were lip locked, Dippers hands began sliding down her shoulders over her back and then to her bare waist. His hands intimately reported back to his hormone drunken mind her soft hourglass shape. As they tilted their heads the other way to continue the kiss, his hands left her hips to slide back up again. Instinct told him to not stop but to keep sliding upwards until…_wow_.

He cupped her breasts, but not knowing how sensitive they were and not wanting to kill the moment he gave a very slight squeeze…and learned that she was very yielding. He slid his thumbs in unison over her nipples and found them prominent and firm.

Mabel had her hands on his chest and she too was sliding her hands over his torso. He almost jumped and broke the kiss when she placed her hands on his thighs. She laughed.

"Ticklish?"

"Uh…yeah, sorry."

"That's okaaaaaay." And she kissed him again. Dipper reached out for her again and grabbing her shoulders eased her down onto their makeshift bed, his left arm under her head. Mabel lay back wrapping her arms around him.

Dipper instinctively knew to start exploring but he wasn't sure what she would allow and or not.

"Mmmm that feels nice bro, you can squeeze a little more if you like."

Dipper now began kissing her neck. He loved nuzzling her hair and her scent made him want to kiss _all_ of her. After her neck he began kissing her shoulder, then her collarbone. Then her sternum and then…Dipper knew there would be no milk, but he loved feeling her nipple in his mouth. He sucked and licked one and then the other.

"Mmmm yeahhhhh…" Her encouragement gave him confidence. She was running her fingers through his hair and began panting, breathing heavy. This drove him onward; his hands went exploring further down, fingers separating her tender flesh, and found her moist.

"Oh Dipper…" She had reached down in between their bodies and cupped his manhood. He was full and firm and hot.

There was no more thinking, no guilt about incest or about right or wrong. He wanted her. He _loved_ her. And he had to have _all_ of her. Her breathing, her firm _grip_ on him, her whispers all made it clear that she felt the same way. He climbed over her and on top of her, moving her legs apart with his.

Mabel shifted herself in preparation to receive his full weight. His kisses returned to her neck and then to her lips, now hot and puffy.

"Do it Dipper, please, do it now. I want you so _much_."

Again his fingers found her entrance and separated her moist folds, as he lifted and shifted his hips so as to position himself to enter her. Moving forward he made contact. _So this is what it's like._

Mabel grabbed his butt and pulled down. He slid into her. She exhaled.

"OOoohhhhh Dipppppppperrrrrrrr".

He whispered into her ear.

"I love you Mabes. Love you. Love you."

He begin moving in and out as he felt her ankles wrap around the back of his calves. Her passionate whispers were now in time with his thrusts.

"Ho…hoo…ho….hoo… Dip…perrrrrrr…".

"Love…you…love…you…".

…

In afterglow cuddling, surrounded by the scent of lovemaking with Mabel lying next to him, her arm over his chest, his arm behind her head, Dipper looked up to the tent ceiling.

"Goodby virginity."

Mabel laughed. "Yeah, goodbye virginity!" and she raised a fist to the sky.

Dipper turned to his sister in surprise. "It was your first time too?"

"Uh huh." And smiling she hugged him.

"Oh..uh, well…did it hurt? I heard it hurts the first time."

"Not always, depends on the girl. I think at 17, I was just…ready. Not much was left there to get hurt, know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Huh. Well…good."

"Mmmmm yeah. Good." And they kissed again. And again. And again…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morning was cloudy and grey, the air saturated with marine smells. Especially crab smells as they tried to escape the burlap bag on the sand next to the Stanley-mobile. But inside the tent two humans were very happy inside their giant bag. Now that it was daybreak there was more light filtering into the tent, but it was still a shade comfortable enough to keep sleeping.

Dipper slowly became aware and could feel warmth next to him. He turned towards Mabel. She was on her side, facing him in her sleep.

Her full and lush hair swirled about and framed her angelic face. Her eyelashes fascinated him. They were so delicate, long and pretty. Her eyebrows had a gentle slope as if she were pleading, and her lips were slightly open, a pout begging to be kissed.

_I am the luckiest guy on earth. _He rolled over on his side to face her, and gently resting his head next to hers as close as possible without waking her he then reached around her to hold her close to him. Feeling her soft waist, he then slid down to her hips, as this would allow him to rest his arm on her without worrying him that his arm would press too much on her softness.

Feeling her warm breath on his face, he moved a tiny fraction closer and kissed her. Her lips puckered back in reflex and he could see her eyes move under her lids. She stirred, and rolling away from him onto her back, she began to stretch.

"Good morning Mabes."

She turned her head to him with one eye open, the other squinting as she continued stretching to her left and then to her right. Then with half lidded eyes and an almost devilish smile she rolled back to look at him directly and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Mornin' lover." She kissed him back. She held him close, her soft breasts pressing against his warm chest.

Dipper wanted her again but then remembered Stan must be back by now and may even be awake, waiting for them to exit the tent. Romantic sounds now would give them away.

Mabel's twindar must have been on and fully awake now because she seemed to be thinking the same thing. She peeled back the sleeping bag cover and getting up to her hands and knees crawled around towards the tent flaps. She opened it just enough to peer out. This let in more light.

Dipper beheld a feast for the eyes. Her derrière was in full view, a smoothly heart shaped curve, and the sight of her breasts hanging down while in her hands and knees position was too much to resist. Dipper threw off his side of the cover and crawled up behind her with pretense to look out the flap too.

"Is he up?"

"Nope." She reached around to pat the side of his butt. "But someone else is up haha!"

From his position on top of her back he reached around and held her tummy, and kissed the back of her neck. Mabel pushed back, grinding into him.

"Dipper, we can't, Stan will be up any second! We have to get dressed."

Dipper didn't say anything but simply sighed and fell back onto the sleeping bag, facing the ceiling. Mabel giggled and crawled around to rest on top of him. She whispered.

"S'ok broseph. We'll get another chance." And she gave him a lingering, juicy kiss. Just when Dipper began reaching around to hold her head she pushed him away and rolled off of him.

"C'mon! Let's get dressed and get breakfast."'

…

Mabel was still getting herself together after Dipper pulled on his pants and shirt, and he came out of the tent first carrying a jacket and shoes. Marshmallows were everywhere, with little bugs and ants all over them. That reminded Dipper of last night, and feeling about his hair confirmed there was still melted marshmallow cooled in his hair. But he smiled. _This is the best morning ever_.

He looked over at the car. He saw the crab bag slowly moving about, and other gear that meant Stan returned. He peered in the window and sure enough Grunkle was still snoring. _Good. We can air out the tent._ He sat down in the remaining chair (the other still collapsed on the ground from last night) and put on his shoes. Then he got up and put on the jacket. There was still a chill in the air and it would likely be that way all day. He picked up the other chair from the ground and set it back up, and began picking up marshmallows, throwing them into the fire pit. Then he went to work trying to light it back up again.

After he got the fire started he sat down close to keep his hands warm. Then he heard Mabel come out. He looked around and what he saw made him stop warming his hands.

She was standing in front of the tent, bringing her plum colored jacket hood up around her, but he could see her cheeks flushed with warmth, her eyes sparkling even under these cloudy skies, and her smile one of knowing him on a completely different level now. She _glowed_. His smile broadened and he got up to walk over to her.

"Mmm the firewood smells nice, thanks for starting it bro-bro. How about some hot chocolate?"

He hugged her and checking the car one more time turned back to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"OK. Stan's still asleep. Was probably up until one or two AM." He then reached over to the tent flaps and opened them both up wide and rolled them back behind the stake ropes to keep them open.

She glanced at him as he turned back to face her. "Air it out a bit. You know?"

She smiled back at him and nodded, then began looking for the mugs and hot chocolate mix and bottled water.

As she moved about, Dipper was amazed at how different she seemed now. She was the same girl, the same sister wearing even the same jeans and jacket, but now she seemed a different person, one he knew far better now and it made him realize something.

Mabel and he had always been close, and they knew each other well. But there was always that unspoken realm, that walled off territory of sexuality and physical attraction that had been reserved for others, territory that they had been excluded from and thus closeness always had a limit. A boundary which had not been crossed. He sat back down in the chair as she placed a pot of water on the grill.

Last night they crossed that boundary. They knew each other completely now. They now held each other in full view intellectually, emotionally and physically, completely inside and out with no more limits, and this is why she looked different to him. And the knowledge that she knew him completely too as he knew her, and still accepted him and loved him completely blew him away. As she sat down in the other chair and began opening pouches of hot chocolate mix and pouring them into mugs, he placed a hand on her arm. She looked up.

"I love you Mabes, and I want us to be together. Forever."

She stopped and smiled at him. She leaned in obviously wanting to kiss, and leaning towards her too he obliged.

"I love you too Dip. I can't imagine us not ever being together. Forever. Just like…"

And he finished the sentence for her. "…like being married." He leaned back in the chair and taking another quick glance at the car, turned back to her.

"But I don't want it to be just like being married. I mean…I wish…we could really be…married."

She placed the mugs down by the fire and got up and carefully sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and began picking out bits of marshmallow from his shaggy head of brown hair.

"Me too Dip. Me too." And she kissed him with her open mouth, her tongue licking him in invitation.

Dipper kissed her back but ended it quickly, and then looked back at the car.

"But…we will always have to be on our guard. I mean, look at us now. What are we gonna do?"

She looked at the car too and with a pout got up off of his lap. She turned round and looked at the fire, putting her hands in the jacket pockets.

"I don't know." She turned around to face him again. "But don't you think love will find a way somehow? I am not afraid Dipper. I am not afraid and will be brave for us, because I want us."

He got up and standing next to her in front of the fire wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I want us too. For now I think we should just keep it secret until we can figure out something. Maybe…maybe we have to wait until we graduate from high school, but I can wait. If you can."

She leaned against him. "I'll wait forever Dip."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stan had finally woken up and had left to gas up the car and pick up something for lunch for the ride home while the twins rolled up the sleeping bags and took down the tent and just generally clean up the camp site. Dipper liked being left alone with Mabel but now she seemed somewhat…slow.

Instead of her typically bubbly self, she seemed thoughtful and quiet. Dipper tried to sound casual as he was wrapping rope around the folded tent.

"This was the best weekend ever." He said it with a smile and hoped it came through.

Mabel turned to him and smiled. "Yeah." And then looked down at the sand as she played with one of the marshmallow wires.

Dipper decided to face it head on. His twindar knew something wasn't right. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her and whispered.

"What's the matter?"

Mabel kept twisting the wire around. Dipper persisted.

"Come on Mabes, what's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"Well…I don't want to ruin the mood. This was the best trip ever and I love you and this was a really amazing weekend…"

And he finished the inevitable.

"But…?"

"But…well, not a but really but a…a…what if?" And she started rocking back and forth in his arms.

"What if…what?"

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him, and then wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest.

"What if I get pregnant?"

Dipper stood still for a moment as the thirty-six gears in his head began grinding like a bad clutch.

She looked up at him. "I…we didn't use any protection Dip."

Finally, while twelve of the gears were still turning, one of them backwards, he answered as best he could to calm her.

"I'm sorry Mabes. I…you know, got carried away. I should have…"

"I did too. I wanted you too."

"Well, I love you Mabe, and I…whatever you want to do I'm with you all the way."

"I know you are but please don't leave it all on me Dipper. What should we do? What if?"

He held her close and looked over her head. "We'll get married."

"But Dip, we're not even outta high school yet. You work at the shack but that isn't very much money and I…I want to finish school and…"

Stan pulled up in the Stanly-mobile. "Hey kids, get out of the cold air and warm up in the car. Sorry I took so long, didn't mean for you to freeze."

The twins separated and then began picking up the gear to load up the car, glancing at one another now and then, reading each other's faces. _He thinks we were cuddling for warmth. We dodged a bullet._

…

On the way home, the twins sat in the back seat. Stan couldn't see they were holding hands. The twins could even communicate holding hands. _She's scared. And so am I. She must know I am._

_He's scared. But I know he'll never leave me. Oh God I hope I'm not pregnant._

Every now and then a special squeeze meant _I'm scared, I am thinking of a bad scenario, help me_ to which Dipper would flash her an earnest smile, or Mabel would nudge his knee with hers. But they knew they were both at a loss for confident answers.

After the monotony of the long drive finally began to settle in, Dipper could actually think without fear and panic. _A child. Mabel and my child. Our baby! That is…that is cool! _And as soon as he thought it, he reached over, keeping his hand low out of rear view mirror sight, and gently patted her tummy, smiling.

_He likes the idea of being a daddy! We would make a beautiful baby together_. And she placed her hand over his as he rubbed in circles. She smiled back at him.

She leaned against his shoulder and yawned in welcome relaxation at last, all fear gone. "Grunkle Stan, wake me when we're home."

Dipper closed his eyes. "Me too."

"Well yeah I'm gonna wake ya, I'm not unloading the car by myself. That's what family is for." And he laughed.

The twins smiled with closed eyes. "Yeah, family."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The past few days (and nights) Dipper had been busy online, researching. Finding out all about it and their options was what he did best and was also a good outlet for his fear and worry. For Mabel it was a knitting marathon: a baby blanket ("It's for Waddles Grunkle Stan."), a baby cap (hidden in her sock drawer), one thing after another. When Stan was gone or asleep the Twins were together, often just holding one another watching TV or watching the moon and stars. And of course the temptation was there too, to love one another and go all the way again, but Dipper displayed incredible self-discipline.

"If we just give up and assume you are pregnant, and you aren't, then having more unprotected sex will make baby come for sure. Let's wait until we know what's what." And Mabel agreed. Conception itself was hit or miss. They may still get lucky.

The first thing he researched was due date so he could plot her tummy growth. He wanted her to finish school too, and if she did conceive now (it was the first week of January) then even with loose clothing she would begin showing just around graduation. She might make it OK. Or not.

There were also plenty of resources in Oregon for ensuring a healthy baby birth and post natal care for Mabel and the baby, but most of all he checked and tried to confirm the truth about babies born from incest: the odds weren't good. The baby had a 20 to 35 percent chance of having some congenital deformity, and that was assuming it survived birth as the odds were one in four that infant mortality would occur. And even if it was one of the lucky ones with no visible deformity it would almost certainly have a weakened immune system, leading to shortened lifespan. He shared none of this with Mabel. She was hanging by a thread already and if she broke down, Grunkle Stan would know something was up. Already he was watching her and asking if she was OK or if anything was bothering her, because bubbly Mabel was not around as often as before. She used happy thoughts of holding a baby with Dipper's face or a darling baby girl as a source from which to still act happy around Stan and friends.

Finally the first day came when she expected her period. Dipper must have asked her five times that day, and five times she said "Not yet."

Then the next day. "Not yet Dip." Now Dipper was hanging by a thread.

And again. And again.

…

Dipper was resigned to pregnancy and was looking at wedding rings online upstairs. "Why do they have to be so expensive?"

"It doesn't have to have a diamond Dip." He almost rocketed out of the chair as she spoke from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She laughed at his surprise. Dipper settled back in the chair with an exhale. _Wait a sec…she laughed!_ He turned around with a hopeful smile.

"Yep. I'm _FLOWING!_"

He hugged her tight and lifted her off the floor, laughing.

"Dipper! Squeezing me isn't gonna make it come out any faster!" But she hugged him tight too around his neck.

"Thank God Mabel. Oh my gaw…" He let her go and sat down, taking off his cap and wiping his forehead. She sat on his lap and again put her arms around his neck and shoulders.

"Dipper, there's one thing I want you to do for me please?"

"Anything. What?"

"Get me a chocolate bar? Or two?"

He smiled. "Sure." And he kissed her. Then looked at her seriously. "Condoms from now on. I never want to go through a week like that again."

She smiled back at him, twirling a lock of his dark brown wavy hair. "Do they come with sparkles?"


End file.
